This invention relates to supports for workers. More particularly, this invention relates to a support to be mounted against a work surface for a worker to lean against.
An individual who works before a table or desk, whether seated or standing, may over a period of time become fatigued. The individual who works seated before a desk, for example, may lean on his arms for support as he works, and thus experience fatigue in his arms from the pressure of his body upon his arms. As another example, an individual who works standing may take the entire pressure of his body only upon his feet, and thus experience fatigue over a period of time.
Therefore, a support would be desirable, which would be easily placed on a work surface, which would be non-obtrusive, and which would absorb pressure from a worker and thus lessen the possibility of fatigue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support for a worker.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a support for a worker that is non-obtrusive, i.e., that will not overly intrude on the work surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support for a worker that is simple and easy to manufacture.